Be Careful What You Wish For
by Becki3
Summary: 3rd CHAPTER UP! Heero's turn!! ^___^ By some unusally chance, the G-boy's wishes are come true. Of course not the wishes they want. Made their wish so far: Duo M. Wufei C.
1. Default Chapter

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter I: A Day in My Hair

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, don't own many things, would be nice, can't say I do though. But I do own my evil hair, and you can have it if you want. Just remember it is EVIL, ANNOYING, a menace, and many many other things. Also the very first few paragraphs are slightly boring, etc but if you survived to the next line of stars you'll reach the next morning where the true fun begins. Well enjoy.

************************************************************************

Duo watched a very distressed looking girl who was trying hard to smile and thank all the mothers and girls surrounding her for complimenting her hair. He snorted and waltzed over to the group. 

"It's soo beautiful."

"I wish my hair was like that."

"Wow, look at all the highlights."

"T-thank you…"

"The curls are so spongy."

One girl sighs. "You're so lucky." The girl with the hair sweatdropped. Duo reached the females with the evil aim of torturing the already upset girl.

He smirked and sarcastically said in a higher pitched voice, "Yea, it's so lovely. I wish I hair like yours too." Causing the poor girl to blush. He turned and continued making his way home.

************************************************************************

The Next Morning

The alarm clock began buzzing loudly in the tune of the Pink Panther. Duo groggily turned over in his Barney themed bed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and creaked them opened. Slowly he stood up. The god of death than trudged towards the bathroom in his black pjs, which had random Ham Ham hamsters on it. Muttering something about talking pigeons he clicked on the bathroom light and looked into the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Wufei sat straight up in bed, hugging his Katana. "What the hell?!"

Trowa looked up from his half-cooked pancakes and blinked. He shook his head and resumed cooking. Quatre who was half way through his second coffee of the morning and still in his pink pajamas merely cocked his head and took another sip. Heero ignored the scream and continued reloading his guns.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile…

The girl from yesterday stared into the mirror. Her once brown gold ringlets were gone. In their place was straight chestnut hair. She blinked and leaned closer towards the mirror so that even her nose touched. Long brown hair, long straight brown hair, yes that was what was definitely coming out of her head. 

"Yes." She whispered. A large smile spread on her face as she picked up a brush and began brushing her hair to remove the few tangles that had formed in sleep. She separated the mass of hair into three parts and began the vigorous task of braiding it. 

************************************************************************

Back at the Gw household

Duo clomped down the stairs heading towards the kitchen, he shook his head trying to keep the annoying curls out of his face. He stomped into the kitchen to be greeted by his fellow pilots. 

Trowa looked at Duo. His hand slipped and the pancake he was about to put on Wufei's plate fell right onto Wufei's lap.

"Injustice!!" He flung the pancake across to the wrong, it hit the wall with a splat. He smirked satisfied as the pancake stuck to the wall. Than he realized that there was total silenced. The Naraku boy followed his companions' gazes. "….." And than burst out in laughter. 

Quatre blinked, and put down his coffee, which was in a mug that read "Hello, my name is Chad, and I'll be your coffee mug today." Heero stared at Duo. "What in the world did you do to your hair!?!"

"I didn't do anything! When I woke up it was like this!" Heero turned to glare at insanely laughing Wufei.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"No---" More laughter. "But I wish" Even more laughter. "I did." And more laughter. "What did you do Maxwell?" Would be even more laughter but there was gun pointed at his head.

"Nothing! It just happened!!" He angrily poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes and began added scopes of sugar onto it. The other boys sweatdropped.

"Are you sure, you should be having that much sugar in the morning Duo?" 

"YES!" Duo poured milk into the bowl and than headed towards the table. 

"Don't you need a spoon, Duo?"

"No…" Duo plopped the sugarcoated cereal onto Wufei's head. Wufie, sat shocked and milk dripped down his face. "Now I'll be going to my room." Duo said with a cruel smirk and stomped away. 

Duo stamped up the stairs while the other boys watched blankly. The god of death looked over his shoulder, "Sugar-coated Wuffles, 70% off!! Buy when you can!!!" He disappeared down the hall. 

Wufei twitched. "DAMN YOU MAXWELL!!!!" 

************************************************************************

"And so concludes the terribly interesting chapter one of this story. Now I demand five reviews before I update!" *Actually would update without those reviews, but she's curious to see if this idea works…She loves reviews* "And of course you all wanna see what happens next, I know you do. At least I hope you do. Now for previews of next enthralling episode…

"Duo with an Afro?!"

"Malls and Relenas?!"

"Sugar-coated Wuffles up at E-bay?!"

"Who did you say will make the next wish?!"


	2. The Horrible Switch

Chapter II: The Horrible Switch

Disclaimer: Welcome back everyone, it's chapter two. It's been awhile, ne? But what can I say, I'm lazy ^__^(). I got three reviews, yay!!! Three is better than nothing. Wufei with an afro, now that would be interesting. *Ponders if that can be worked in somehow* Hmmmm… Well now unto the true disclaimer, I do not own Gundam Wing, the Jaws theme (You'll see *insane cackle*), Trowa's hair gel, and many, many other things. But I do own my hair, which is true evil as you've seen. Don't sue me since I'm still poor *shifty eyes*, well…maybe not that poor, thanks to Christmas and my birthday, but I need my money! It's all mine! Mawahaha!! *Swims in a pile of coins* Well *cough* onto to the fanfic. *Resumes swimming*

************************************************************************

Duo stomped down the hall into his room. He grabbed his black brush and angrily began brushing his hair. He winced as he came upon tangles upon tangles, which were almost impossible to break through. //I hate my life.// He headed towards the bathroom still brushing the mass of curls. //Maybe, it won't be as noticeable if I put it in a braid.// Duo opened the door with one hand, the other still brushing the evil hair. He trudged towards the mirror. 

"……Someone hates me up there…" The unfortunate god of death stared at once were ringlets. Apparently he did not know that you couldn't brush this hair when it's dry unless you really like frizz. Quickly he began brushing the hair, trying to straighten or at least get rid of the frizz. This only lead to the frizz level multiplying, to his horror. "Ch'!" 

Wufei smirked at Duo's yell, and continued rinsing the sugary cereal out of his own hair. Trowa glanced up and than resumed trying to scrape Wufei's pancake off the wall. Quatre sat in front of the television watching Saturday morning cartoons. Heero was busy checking his shampoo and conditioner to see if they had been tampered with, better safe than sorry.

Duo stared at his reflection with horror. The hair had formed into a style very similar to an afro. //There must be something that'll tame it…// He scurried to Trowa's room and grabbed the gravity defying hair gel. //If this doesn't work, nothing will.// He hurried back to the bathroom, and began pouring the gel onto his disaster of hair. The desperate G-boy worked the concoction into the hair.

************************************************************************

****

Meanwhile

The girl had successfully put her new hair into a braid. She had than taken a measuring tape and measured it. Than after carefully avoiding her mother and other family members (who, if they found her, would drag her off to the haircutters) she scarfed some breakfast and left the household in her Hiei/Duo costume. The costume was made up of a black shirt, black baggy pants, a pair of those cool black Chinese slippers, and a black cap.

She skipped over to the nearby mall, humming "Never Get Away" - From Fushigi Yuugi, its Suboshi's song. ^__^ By the time she reached the building she was singing under her breath. 

************************************************************************

****

Back at the G-boy Household

"I was right…..someone does hate me up there…" As it turned out it had not been a very smart idea using Trowa's gel. The hair had taken a life of it's own and Duo now looked like an outcast Saiyan from Dragonball Z. He pulled out his black cap and tried to forced the spiky mass under it. In the end, the hat found its way to hanging on one of the many spikes. 

Wufei had just found out that the cereal and milk came out with soap and water fine, but the sugar wouldn't. The fact was whenever light hit his head, the sugar would reflect it, creating a lovely effect of sparkling hair.

Duo scampered to Trowa's room and replaced the gel to its original spot. He than ran out of the bang-boy's room, straight into Wufei. The two toppled over, Duo ontop. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Wu-man." He said as he sat up.

"Just get off me Maxwell." Wufei groaned.

^__^ "Whoops, sorry." Duo replied as he stood up. Wufei sat up and looked at Duo's hair before bursting out laughing. Shinigami narrowed his eyes. "Shutup Wufei." The Chinese boy's eyes widened, Duo had called Wufei by his correct name. 

************************************************************************

****

Back at the mall…

The girl skipped through the mall, lugging her brand-new Stich plushie. She was rather loudly singing Heart Ni Kiraboshi Sakashitare; Tasuki's song in Fushigi Yuugi. "Hateshinai kenka battle; otokogi hake! Rekka shinnen! Yowaki o tasuke heiwa kachitoru made!" She completely ignored the fact that people were staring at her. "Kenka battle hibana chirase! Rekka shinnen! Hana mo arashi mo kabe mo koero! Donna kurayami datte jumon hitotsu de da ha ha ha istumo!!!"

A very frightening familiar person walked through the crowd downed in pink. The pinkness, the light brown hair in that never changing style, the pure evil mind, the Heero obession, it could be non-other than Relena!!! The unsuspecting girl continued skipping and singing. "Kibou wa chikara sa uchiageyou hikari no hana! Katte bakari ja kitto hontou ni tsuyoku narenai itami!"

The evil princess looked around, knowing the chances that Heero might be in the mall were small. Her blue eyes brightened when she saw the trademark brown braid swinging. "Duo!!! Where's Heero?!!!" She yelled as she jumped the unsuspecting girl.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Mall go-ers turned to stare at the mass of flailing arms, black, and pink.

***********************************************************************

****

In the G-boy kitchen…

Trowa had finally scraped off all the pancake off the wall and had promptly refused to cook Wufei a new batch. Wufei stared intensely at the toaster. Beside him was a plate, a fork, a knife, syrup, butter, and some jelly. Not to mention a cup of milk.

"Hey, Wu-man, look, a singing panda!" Wufei swung his head in the direction of the pointing finger. The toaster popped and the cooked waffle appeared, and extermly sneaky hand snatched it.

"There's no panda Maxwell." Wufei grunted, and went to get his waffle. O_O "MAXWELL!! LEGGO OF MY EEGO!!!"

"Ha! It's mine now, slowpoke!" Duo inhaled the waffle, and grinned. 

Wufei glared at Duo. "INJUSTICE!!! Thief!!! I wish that I was someone who you'd never dare steal a waffle from!!!!!!" And the room was filled with a blinding light. Quatre was completely absorbed in his cartoons, Heero sat in room upstairs unnoticing. Trowa was looking suspiously his half empty bottle of gel. The light faded.

"Itai, my eyes." Duo wobbled slightly and rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay Wuffles?" 'Wufei' sat in his chair looking around with a very confused face.

"Where am I, Duo?" Duo looked blankly at 'Wufei'.

"In the kitchen Wu-man…"

"Ohh……So wait….Heero is here, right?"

Duo blinked. "Hai…He's upstairs in his room, why do you care?" Wufei got a very evil lovey dovey look in his eyes.

"HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran out of the kitchen towards the stairs. Duo watched Wufei run off with wide eyes.

************************************************************************

****

Insane laughter, I am soo evil…Now back at the mall…

The mall had filled with a bright blinding light. Shoppers ran around screaming. In the center of all this were the two girls. Eventually the light faded.

"Get off me!!!" Screamed the girl underneath 'Relena'. 'Relena' looked truly confused.

"……" She looked down at the girl. "Maxwell??? What happened to you, and where are we?" 

"I'm not Duo Maxwell!!! I'm Rebecca, now get off me!!!! And we're in a mall, and what happened to me is that you jumped me!!!" 'Relena' slowly got Rebecca. "Now if you don't mind I'll be going, since I have no idea where Heero is!" The girl angrily stood up and scooped up the tattered remains of her once Stich plushie.

"…Why would I care where Heero was, the only person that would want to know that would be…" 'Relena' looked down at herself. "AHHHHHH!!! Injustice!!!!!!! I'm wearing pink!!! And I'm a…" 'Relena' keeled over backwards. Rebecca stared at 'Relena'.

"Are you okay…wait a sec……only Wufei says injustice…" O_o

************************************************************************

****

In Heero's closet…

Heero sat in his closet, holding his gun, ready to fire. After hearing the familiar shriek he had looked his door and jumped in the closet. How had Relena found him, after he gone through all the trouble of moving and everything? He tried to ignore the loudly playing Jaws theme.

************************************************************************

Well that's all for now folks. I hoped you enjoyed it ^_______^. And my demand for five reviews holds strong, though I'll update without them like last time. 


	3. KAWAII!

Chapter III: KAWAII!!! 

Disclaimer: Hi everyone!! I got nine reviews!!! V for victory. I'm so glad people seem to like this fic. I don't own the G-boys, the Jaws theme ^___^, or the Gremlins theme, the Smurfs, the Shining and many, many other things. Still own my hair though. Don't sue me since I'm *shifty eyes* poor. Also everyone thank god that there's no arranged marriages in the U.S. or else I'd be doomed to married to marry Mark O_o. Well that was sort of out of no where…. Onto the fic.

************************************************************************

Heero was still in closet, gun ready. The annoying Jaws music had finally stopped, but he was beginning to think he would have preferred that song versus to the new theme, the Gremlins. //Where is everyone else? Why hadn't they sounded the alarm?? Well it's no good just to stay here, hiding. I might as well….make a break for it.// He creaked open the closet door, and peered out. His room appeared intact, but who knew for how long since she was here. Silently he crept out of his little haven of safety to face what horrors that laid ahead.

He closed his eyes and listened. //TV is still on, Quatre must be there. I'll go there first.// He eased open the his door and carefully scanned the hall. //No sign of her.// He slowly walked down the hall. Than he had vision of two Relenas standing at the end of the hall.

"Heeeeeero. Come play with us Heeeeeero." O_O He hurried towards the stairs //That's the last time I'm watching scary movies with Duo.// The lone G-boy reached the staircase.

"Creek." He narrowed his eyes, someone was coming. He stuck out his foot, ignoring that the music had suddenly stopped, as the mysterious person reach the top of the staircase running.

"Ahhhhh!!!" The person tripped over the foot and flew. 

"…..Wufei?" Heero breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the Chinese boy lying face down on the ground. 

'Wufei' slowly sat up, he turned towards Heero, his face hidden by a shadow. "Heero?" Heero blinked.

"Hai?"

"I MISSED YOU!!!" 'Wufei' jumped the stunned G-boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

Duo looked up. "Well…that can't be good news." He hurried to the living room to join Trowa and Quatre, since he really didn't want to be left in the kitchen to wait for 'Wufei' to come back. Quatre sat inches from the television screen, his eyes glazed over. Trowa had settled onto the couch and was reading the newspaper, occasionally looking at Quatre and shaking his head. Circus boy had raised his eyebrow at the scream of pure terror, but than had just resumed reading the paper. Duo entered the room as the Jaws music began again.

"…" He gently shoved Quatre aside so he could see what in the world was on TV, hoping for the sake of his sanity it was Jaws. He stared blankly at the little blue smurfs singing on the screen. "……" Quatre glared at Duo with ice cold blue eyes. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Heero ran into the room, still screaming. The three boys turned to look at him as he hid in a corner, shuddering. 

"Uhh, Heero, are you okay?"

Heero looked at Duo with fear-filled eyes. "S-she's possessed Wufei!!! And…" He shuddered. 

************************************************************************

****

Back at the mall…

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked as she poked 'Relena'. 'Relena' twitched.

"Relena?" The pink princess twitched more.

"Wufei?" The evil one opened an eye. Rebecca sweatdropped. "This is so not right…."

'Relena' slowly sat up. "…It was just a really bad nightmare. Maxwell, did you put something in my milk?"

"Um, no, and I'm not Maxwell. And this isn't a dream." She pinched herself to be sure. "Yup, definitely not a dream Wuffie." 'Relena' blinked.

"……But that would mean…I'm… INJUSTICE!!!!"

"Hai, you're Relena, and how in the world did that happen?"

'Relena' closed her eyes and thought. "..First Maxwell told me there was a singing panda," Rebecca raised her eyebrow. "And, when I turned to get my waffle he had already gotten it. Than I yelled at him and wished…."

"Well?"

"That I was someone he would never steal a waffle from…"

The girl laughed. "Well, it looks like your wish came true my poor man or should I say girl."

"Shutup." commanded the infuriated 'Relena'.

"Hey wait a sec, if your in Relena's body, that means that…Ewww." Rebecca finished. "That is also soooo not right." She declared as she hugged the remains of her Stitch plushie. 

'Relena' blinked. "Ahhh, f*ck!!! I've got to get home, before it does anything humiliating!" Rebecca pictured Wufei glomping Heero. O_o 'Relena' stood up.

"I'll come with ya."

"Why in the world would I want a Duo look-a-like who also happened to be a girl's help?"

"Because I doubt that the other boys would allow you to get within a 5 mile radius of the house much less likely inside without shooting you when you look like this." The girl said waving her index finger. "Anyway, don't you wanna buy some clothes, or do you like wearing pink?"

"I hate you…"

"I'll take that as a compliment, since you hate all you friends." she said with a smirk as she dragged 'Relena' into the nearest store. 

************************************************************************

****

In the G-boy living-room…

"Wha----?" Heero twitched and hide his face. Quatre shrugged and happily returned his smurfs.

"….Who did what?" Trowa calmly asked as he folded his newspaper.

"Her!!" Yelled the poor G-boy. 

"You know, Heero, that really doesn't help us."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeero? Where arrrrrrre youuuu?" Heero eyes widened.

"S-she's coming…" He stuttered.

"…Heero that sounded like Wufei."

"Shhhh!!! I can't hear the TV." Commanded Quatre, his eyes still on the dancing blue creatures. Trowa and Duo sweatdropped.

"Quatre, do you think maybe, you're becoming slightly obsessive with that show?"

"No!!" yelled the usual pacified blond. Trowa shook his head, Duo should have known better than asking Quatre that. The Jaws music intensified, Heero began rocking back and forth.

"Damn, I'm too big… I wish I was small enough to hide from her!!!" Duo blinked having déjà vu for the third time. 

"Heeeeeeeero!!! I hear you!!!" 'Wufei' appeared at the doorway with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Um…Wu-man are you still angry about the waffle?" Trowa just stared blankly at Wufei.

"…"

Heero sat in the corner curled up in a ball. "HEERO!!!" 'Wufei' raced across the room. "Ahhh!!! Kawaii!!!!" 'Wufei' scooped up the wide-eyed chibi.

O_O Duo rubbed his eyes, and looked again. "I-is that Heero?"

"It would appear so." Trowa replied as the chibi began struggling.

"Let me go!" Yelled the chibified Heero.

"Soooo kawaii!!!" squealed 'Wufei' as he squeezed the guts out of the already traumatized chibi. 

Duo blinked, and pulled out a camera. "Kodak moment!" He clicked the camera.

************************************************************************

****

Outside of the G-boy household…

'Relena' who was not wearing a spec of pink, in fact she was wearing a very familiar white outfit, you can find anything in the mall. Beside her was Rebecca, who had a new Stitch plushie, she had managed to convince the people from the Disney store that the plushie that they had given her was defective. 

"Will you stop singing already?" Rebecca stuck out her tongue but stopped singing the theme of Kingdom Heart, Hikari. "Thank Nataku."

"Humph, is there a spare key somewhere or would you like the honor of knocking?"

"Spare keys are for weaklings, onna." Retorted 'Relena' as she rang the doorbell. And rang…and rang…and rang… "In the name of justice, open this door already!!!"

************************************************************************

****

Once more in the living-room…

"Hey, that's sounds like the Wu-man."

"…Duo, Wufei is in here."

"Heeeero! You're just the cutest little child!" 'Wufei' snuggled the terror-stricken chibi.

"…Maybe it's a fake?"

"Also Duo, in case you haven't notice the voice at the door is female."

"Oh yea…."

"I SAID OPEN THIS DOOR!!!" the person at the door yelled, a loud sound followed (the sound of a foot kicking the door). "INJUSTICE!!" There was a loud crash of the front door falling down. 

"Yay! You did it Wuffie!"

"Shutup, baka!"

************************************************************************

Ta da! That's the third chapter! Wonderful, ain't it? Even though I can't update till the 4th since I was a bad girl, at least that's what ff.net says. I hoped you all liked it, and you know what this means, only two wishes left. ^___^ And they have yet to find out who is granting these wishes. Don't you all love chibi Heero? He's so kawaii. I once had a dream that was all about chibi Heero, actually it was pretty sad, he had these big blue eyes and was always crying. I demand 5 reviews before I update, since it seems to work. Well must be going now, caio!


End file.
